poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Howler
Howler is the inventor of the Pound Puppies. He appeared less in Season 2 of the TV Series. Appearance Howler is a pug/Chihuahua mix with brown fur. He wears a red derby, a yellow shirt, and has yellow, curly hair. His red derby comes with a mechanical hand that helps Howler whenever he has his hands full. In height, he is smaller than Cooler and Nose Marie, but is taller than Bright Eyes and Whopper. In Season 1, Howler had four whiskers. In Season 2, Howler remained the same, only without his whiskers. In Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, he wore a green derby, black glasses, a red shirt, a bow tie, and has brown, curly hair and yellow fur. In the 1985 TV Special, Howler wore a brown derby, had longer curly hair, and had no shirt on. Personality In season 1, Howler has a clumsy personality, but he is skilled in inventing. He is also sometimes absent-minded. He usually stutters in his sentences, which is back up by his howling. In Season 2, Howler is shown to be more intelligent and no longer stutters. In Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, Howler is timid and not the bravest puppy of the group. In the 1985 TV Special, Howler doesn't talk, so he howls. He also had a goofy but loyal personality. History The Destruction of Wagga Wagga Howler was once a bandleader at Cooler's cafe before Wagga Wagga was destroyed by Captain Slaughter. He escaped from Captain Slaughter during Wagga Wagga's demise. Howler and Cooler reunited Howler was chased by a group of bulldogs while looking for a place to stay. Cooler was able to stop the bulldogs from attempting to beat up Howler. After Millicent's Puppy Pound was handed over to Holly, Howler is since then a member of the Pound Puppies. Howler's Adventure After the other Pound Puppies' items were found in Howler's doghouse, Howler ran away from Holly's Puppy Pound. During his solo adventure, he comes across a homeless dog named Spudge. While looking for food, Howler and Spudge were chased by Captain Slaughter. The Pound Puppies were able to save Howler from being captured. Abilities Howler is an expert on inventing machines. The inventions include the Wag-o-Matic, the Mutt Master Matcher, and the Disguis-o-Pupper. He is also a good piano player, as seen in Wagga Wagga and Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. He also plays the violin, as seen in Whopper Cries Uncle Trivia Although Howler made a brief appearance in Where Do Puppies Come From/Pups On the Loose, Robert Morse, the voice of Howler himself, was absent. Howler's full name is Howler Rayle Johnson. In the TV Special, Howler was originally voiced by Frank Welker, who provided the role of Catgut in the TV Series. Which character design should be used for Howler if the TV Series is remade? The 1985 Design. He'd be so funny The 1986 Design. I like him better when he has whiskers. The 1987 Design. At least give him some dignity. The 1988 Design. I'd like to see him with glasses. It doesn't matter. Do you think it was unfair that Howler appeared less in the 2nd Season of the TV Series? Absolutely! Howler should always be with the Pound Puppies because he IS a Pound Puppy. I don't think so. Since Howler worked very hard in the 1st season, give him a break. Undecided Category:Dogs Category:Characters Category:Pound Puppies Category:Male Characters Category:Former residents of Wagga Wagga Category:Inventors Category:Heroes Category:TV Special Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw Characters